A portée de tir
by MlleX
Summary: Grenade ! hurla un homme. - Saloperie de pirate… eut-elle le temps de murmurer avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience OC - Centric. T pour la violence, et en prévision pour la suite.
1. Chapter premier - Ennemis

_Hello ! _

_Me re-voilà dans une fic sur un de mes personnages favoris dans One Piece, Eustass Kidd. Théoriquement, je prévoit une dizaine de chapitre environ, peut-être un peu plus ou un peu moins, le tout devrait arriver très vite en tout cas. _

**_Les personnages appartiennent tous à Eiichiro Oda, excepté certains OC qui sont de mon invention._**

_Le rating est un peu élevé pour l'instant, pour cause de violence gentillette et en prévision de la suite. _

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Chapitre premier – Ennemis

L'air était lourd, pesant. De la fumée épaisse brouillait les sens de la jeune femme, la rendant presque aveugle, empêchant toute tentative de fuite. Elle s'effondra brutalement sur le sol, une plaie à l'abdomen lui arrachant un petit cris de douleur.

« Grenade ! hurla un homme.

- Saloperie de pirate… » eut-elle le temps de murmurer avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

~o~

Noir.

Le noir complet.

Puis soudain, elle trouva la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Son ventre la brûlait atrocement, et elle avait l'horrible impression que son visage avait doublé de volume. Un brusque mouvement du bras lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle était menottée au mur froid contre lequel elle s'appuyait. Ses bras étaient engourdis, reflétant le nombre d'heures qu'elle avait du passé dans l'inconscience. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient piteusement sur son visage

Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent enfin à la faible lumière et elle put détailler la pièce. Elle était dans un cachot, il n'y avait qu'une toute petite fenêtre dont un filet de lumière éclairait doucement la geôle. Les murs étaient en pierre et quelques éclaboussures sanglantes sur le sol rendaient le tout très lugubre.

Soudain, l'unique porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaitre une silhouette musclée et imposante. La lumière forte qui lui brûlait les yeux empêchait la jeune femme de voir à qui elle avait à faire. Il y avait tellement de pirate ce jour-là à Shabondy, qu'elle avait pu tomber sur n'importe qui…

« Enfin réveillée… » marmonna une voix pleine de sadisme.

Ca ne présageait rien de bon, ce genre de psychopathe avait généralement une prime assez conséquente. De lourds pas se firent entendre dans le cachot.

« Je suppose que tu sais qui je suis, dit froidement l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

- Tu supposes mal, murmura-t-elle avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

- Dans ce cas, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. »

Soudain, une pression sur son abdomen lui fit pousser un cri d'agonie.

« C'est moi qui t'ai fait cette blessure, informa le pirate ayant l'air de s'amuser comme un fou.

- Charmant souvenir, » répliqua la jeune femme.

Elle crut voir un sourire fou se dessiner sur le visage de l'homme, dont elle ne distinguait que la bouche et le nez.

« Malheureusement pour toi, je sais qui tu es, railla le pirate.

- Et ? se risqua de demander la blonde.

- Pourquoi me pourchassais-tu ? somma-t-il.

- Je ne voulais pas t'attraper toi en particulier, je ne sais même pas qui tu es, j'avais juste ordre de tuer le maximum de pirates, expliqua la jeune femme.

- Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me tuer ? » la nargua l'homme.

Certes, elle était clairement dans la merde, mais le comportement de ce pirate l'intéressait. Enfin quelqu'un de fascinant, tous les hommes qu'elle avait arrêté jusque-là étaient beaucoup trop faibles, trop fades.

« Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer tes ennemis, conseilla la blonde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un des nombreux chiens du gouvernement peut-il bien me vouloir ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Tu es un pirate, les marines pourchassent les pirates, c'est toujours été comme ça chéri. » lui répondit la jeune femme, affichant un air moqueur.

Une main musclée attrapa l'arrière de son crâne, lui arrachant quelques cheveux au passage, alors qu'une douleur lui transperça la nuque.

« Ne joue pas trop avec moi, la patience n'est pas mon fort, Contre-amiral Cassy » grogna le pirate.

Elle en était maintenant sure, il n'était pas là pour plaisanter… De plus, le pirate semblait connaître son identité ainsi que son rang dans la marine.

« Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas amené ici par galanterie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? questionna Cassy.

- Ce que je veux ? Des renseignements, des informations sur le nouveau monde et sur le gouvernement que seuls les hauts-gradés connaissent, énonça l'homme.

- Et tu crois sincèrement que je vais te les fournir ? répliqua-t-elle, un sourire mutin venant fendre ses lèvres rendues douloureuses par la bataille et les nombreux coups.

- Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, tu me diras tout ce que je veux savoir, ajouta le pirate.

- Et si tu commençais par me dire ton nom ? suggéra la jeune femme.

- Je suis sûr que tu sais qui je suis, se moqua-t-il.

- Je ne distingue même pas ton visage, comment veux-tu que je te reconnaisse ?! » grogna la blonde.

Sur ce, le pirate fit un pas un avant, puis un autre, pour finalement s'arrêter à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune femme. Son sourire fou toujours plaqué sur son visage, et une lueur de cruauté dans les yeux. Elle avait déjà vu cet homme quelque part…

« Oh, un Rookie, comme c'est charmant, » ironisa-t-elle.

Ses yeux se posèrent lentement sur le corps de celui qui lui faisait face, il était terriblement musclé et beaucoup trop sexy pour être un pirate de pacotille. Ses yeux d'un or intense la fixaient, cherchant surement une faille dans son comportement. Puis, les prunelles vert claire s'échouèrent sur la chevelure rouge qui semblait indomptable.

« Eustass Kidd ? Pour une surprise…, susurra la blonde, agrémentant sa découverte par un sourire carnassier.

- Remballe ton sourire, ce genre de chose ne marche pas avec moi, répondit-il durement.

- Dans ce cas, passons aux choses sérieuses. Que veux-tu savoir exactement ? » repris Cassy.

Une lueur de folie passa dans le regard du pirate alors qu'il détaillait la Contre-amiral. Elle était beaucoup trop bien foutue pour être marine, ça sentait le coup monté. Ses cheveux était blond clair et en piteux état suite à la bataille qu'elle avait menée, son visage contenait quelques traces de violences, mais il n'était pas si abimé que ça. Elle avait une paire de jambes interminables, mises en valeur par le fourreau se son slim en cuir. Mais le plus perturbant restait ses prunelles émeraude qui le fixaient d'un air provoquant. Elle était le genre de personnes qu'il adorait, avec du caractère, du culot et de l'assurance.

« Y'a-t-il une quelconque attaque prévu contre mon équipage ? s'enquit le Rookie.

- Possible, » répondit la blonde, le gratifiant d'un rictus d'amusement.

Le coup était partit tout seul, le poing de Kidd était venu s'abattre dans l'abdomen de la jeune femme, lui envoyant une décharge électrique dans tous le corps. Elle serra les dents afin de ne pas lui donner le plaisir de l'entendre souffrir. La jeune femme savait maintenant pourquoi il avait une prime aussi élevée.

« Quelle est ta spécialité ? demanda froidement Eustass Kidd.

- L'assassinat.

- Ca comment à devenir intéressant, murmura le pirate, avant de reprendre. Et dans ce cas, que fais-tu du côté des gentils ? somma-t-il.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un se charge de faire disparaître les traces, sous-entendis la blonde.

- Evidement, » acquiesça narquoisement le capitaine.

Soudain, la porte en bois s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, sur un homme portant une immense hache dans le dos et un air féroce sur le visage. Il tenait un plateau repas rouillé, sur lequel trônaient pitoyablement un bout de pain et un verre d'eau.

« Capitaine, j'apporte son repas, informa le pirate.

- Donne, j'me charge. » ordonna Kidd.

Il prit le plateau et le posa aux pieds de la jeune femme, alors que le membre d'équipage quittait la pièce. Cassy fixa la nourriture quelques instants, puis hésita entre piquer une crise ou éclater de rire. Le souvenir du poing venant s'abattre sur son ventre lui revint douloureusement en tête et elle préférât se raviser.

« Dis-moi Eustass, comment veux-tu que je mange attachée au mur ? questionna la blonde.

- Ca, ce n'est pas mon problème, répondit le rouquin.

- Si je meurs de faim tu n'auras aucun de tes renseignements » suggéra-t-elle.

Les yeux d'or du pirate sur posèrent sur elle, puis sur le plateau. Il attrapa rageusement le bout de pain et lui enfourna dans la bouche sans ménagement. Elle soupira, croqua un bout difficilement et cracha le reste.

« Trop aimable, grogna Cassy.

- Tu es un peu trop sure de toi pour une prisonnière, remarqua le capitaine.

- Tu t'égares, Kidd. » répliqua-t-elle.

Il grogna, envoya valser le plateau un peu plus loin d'un coup de pied et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour la Contre-amiral.

~o~

Eustass Kidd était assis sur le pont supérieur de son bâtiment. Après un interrogatoire pas vraiment dans les règles de l'art, il avait finit pas quitter la pièce sous peine de broyer les os de la jeune femme un par un. Killer vint s'asseoir à ses côté, aiguisant ses lames avec minutie.

« Alors, as-tu obtenu ce que tu voulais ? demanda son second.

- Elle est plus coriace que je le pensais, railla le capitaine.

- Pourquoi n'emploie-tu pas des méthodes plus musclés alors ? proposa le blond.

- Elle ne se comporte pas comme une marine, quelque chose ne va pas, déduis le pirate.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Elle est beaucoup trop insolente, provocatrice et surtout beaucoup trop bien foutue, décrit-t-il.

- Si tu veux que je m'en charge dis-le-moi » informa Killer en se levant, saluant son capitaine de la tête.

Oh que non, Kidd s'amusait déjà beaucoup trop avec elle.


	2. Chapitre second - Tentative de fuite

_Voilà le second chapitre de cette histoire. J'hésite à la continuer par contre, je ne vois pas trop l'interet de la suite en fait ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre second – Tentative de fuite

Bientôt deux jours que Cassy moisissait dans cette pièce, elle ne sentait plus le haut de ses bras ainsi que se poignets. Son estomac commençait à sérieusement la chatouiller et la blessure qui lui barrait le ventre n'allait surement pas se refermer toute seule. Mais que faisait le QG ?

~o~

_Grand Line, île de Marineford, QG de la marine._

Un soldat courrait dans tous les sens, cherchant en vain le bureau de son supérieur hiérarchique. Ce n'est qu'au bout de dix bonnes minutes de course qu'il trouva l'immense porte qu'il devait ouvrir. Frappant deux coups sur celle-ci pour demander l'autorisation d'entrer, il fut surpris d'entendre une voix lui répondre si rapidement. Poussant faiblement le battant en bois, le soldat se retrouva dans une pièce gigantesque où se trouvaient les trois amiraux ainsi que l'amiral en chef. Il déglutit difficilement puis se mit au garde à vous.

« Caporal Kenzy, à vos ordre Amiral en chef » dit difficilement l'homme.

Sengoku tourna lentement la tête vers lui, interrompant une conversation surement passionnante avec Aokiji pour finalement lever un sourcil interrogateur.

« La raison de votre présence, soldat ? s'enquit l'amiral en chef.

- Je venais informer l'Amiral Kizaru que le Vice-amiral Cassy est introuvable, expliqua-t-il.

- C'est embêtant, commença Aokiji. Juste avant une bataille cruciale où nous allons avoir besoin de nos meilleurs éléments, certains disparaissent, finit l'amiral.

- Une désertion ? proposa Akainu.

- Impossible, ce n'est pas son genre, éluda Kizaru.

- Retrouvez-la, » ordonna Sengoku.

Le soldat fit une seconde courbette puis sortit de la pièce à reculons, respirant difficilement après avoir parlé avec les quatre plus hauts dirigeants de la marine en même temps.

~o~

_Bateau d'Eustass Kidd, cuisine._

L'équipage du Kidd prenait tranquillement son repas, bercé par les vaguelettes qui venaient s'écraser lourdement sur la coque de leur navire.

« Kidd? commença Heat.

- Hum ? répondit son capitaine entre deux bouchées.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais nourrir la prisonnière de temps en temps ? suggéra le mécanicien.

- Je suis sur qu'elle s'en sort très bien, assura le pirate.

- D'après le doc, elle va y passer rapidement si on ne s'occupe pas de ses blessures et si on continue à la priver de tout, insista-t-il.

- Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Elle ira simplement nourrir les poissons, » conclut le capitaine.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brutalement sur un matelot paniqué et confus.

« Capitaine, elle s'est échappée, hurla-t-il presque.

- Elle est attachée, crétin, grogna Kidd, lasse de ne pas pouvoir manger tranquillement.

- Elle a dû trouver un moyen de se libérée, la cellule est vide, »ajouta le pirate.

C'est dans un grognement rauque que le capitaine se leva de sa chaise, dépassa la pauvre matelot apeuré et partit à la recherche de sa prisonnière. Ils étaient en pleine mer, elle n'avait pas pu s'enfuir à la nage à moins d'être suicidaire. Il arpenta les couloirs de son bâtiment, écoutant le moindre bruit suspect.

Ce fut un « boum » sourd venant de sa cabine qui alerta le capitaine Kidd. Il ouvrit la porte doucement, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien manigancer. La jeune femme blonde avait ouvert son armoire et récupérée toutes les armes possibles qu'elle s'était accrochées un peu partout sur le corps. Ainsi, un 18 mm était accroché à sa taille, un autre dans sa botte, alors que plusieurs couteaux étaient fourrés dans son tee-shirt.

« On cherche quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

Elle ne sursauta pas, comme si elle savait qu'il était là. Finissant de prendre ce dont elle avait besoin, la jeune femme referma l'armoire et fit face à l'homme.

« Je prends juste de quoi survivre et je m'en vais, informa-t-elle, un demi-sourire sur le visage.

- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser partir sans rien faire ?

- J'espérais, oui » avoua Cassy.

Un sourire démoniaque fendit les lèvres du capitaine, alors qu'il s'approchait lentement d'elle. Sentant le piège se refermer sur elle, la Contre-amiral dégaina un de ses fusils et le pointa sur Kidd. Ce dernier sourit devant la provocation et tendit la main vers l'arme. Murmurant quelques mots, l'objet s'échappa des mains de la jeune femme pour atterrir dans celle du rouquin. Les yeux de Cassy s'agrandirent sur la stupeur, révélant encore plus ses iris verts clair, elle fit un pas afin d'être à la hauteur du pirate.

« Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, tu n'as peut-être que ça à faire mais ce n'est pas mon cas, » déclara-t-elle sèchement.

L'insolence de cette femme énervait au plus haut point le pirate. D'un geste vif, il se saisit du menton de la blonde et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se scanner, cherchant une faille dans le regard de l'autre.

« Tu es à bord de mon bâtiment, donc si tu veux rester en vie t'as intérêt à faire ce que je te dis. Compris trésor ? articula-t-il froidement.

- Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai peur de toi Eustass Kidd ? demanda la marine, un rictus moqueur venant éclairer son visage. Tu es peut-être réputé pour être sanguinaire, tordu ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, saches que les fous, c'est mon domaine. » ajouta-t-elle, pleine d'arrogance.

Cassy ne le savait surement pas, mais elle avait énormément de chance que ce genre de comportement plaise à l'homme en face d'elle. Même s'il essayait de le cacher, elle voyait cette lueur d'amusement danser dans les prunelles du capitaine quand elle le provoquait. Il adorait ça, et elle aussi.

Le regard de Kidd dériva sur l'accoutrement de la jeune femme, les armes en métal qu'elle avait un peu partout sur elle pouvait lui permettre de faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Son pantalon en cuir lui collait à la peau, révélant des jambes fuselées, alors qu'un simple débardeur noir trop échancré ne lui donnait pas franchement l'air d'une femme de loi.

« Un petit séjour dans ta cellule te fera peut-être changer d'avis ? suggéra le roux.

- Je me suis échappée une fois, je recommencerais, déclara la blonde.

- Dans ce cas, je vais trouver un moyen de t'avoir à l'œil » conclut-t-il.

Il l'attrapa par le bras sans ménagement et sortit de la pièce, la jeune femme essayait de le suivre du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais sa blessure au ventre la faisait beaucoup trop souffrir. Se sentant partir, elle tira sur le bras du pirate.

« Attend » murmura-t-elle, essayant de lutter contre l'inconscience qui la guettait.

Kidd fit volte-face en sentant une pression sur son avant-bras, le spectacle qu'il découvrit était inédit. Cassy avait un genou au sol, une main sur le bras de Kidd, l'autre plaqué à son abdomen qui saignait abondement. Elle fixait le sol, et quand son regard remonta jusqu'à celui du capitaine, elle sombra.

Il la regarda au sol un instant, puis c'est en soupirant bruyamment qu'il la pris sur son épaule droite. Le pirate traversa son navire afin de revenir dans la cuisine, là où son équipage l'attendait. En entrant dans la pièce, ses hommes dévisagèrent le corps qu'il avait posé nonchalamment sur son épaule.

« Où est le doc ? demanda le capitaine d'une voix rauque.

- A l'infirmerie je crois » informa Killer.

Sans un mot, Kidd tourna les talons en direction de l'infirmerie. Le médecin de l'équipage, un grand blond nommé Rick, entreprit de soigner au mieux la plaie béante que Cassy avait au milieu du ventre.

« Comment s'est-elle fait ça Capitaine ? demanda le docteur.

- C'est moi qui lui ait fait, avoua Kidd.

- Alors pourquoi décides-tu de la sauver ?

- Elle sait des choses, beaucoup de chose, et tant qu'elle n'aura pas craché le morceau je la garderais à bord. » conclu le rouquin.

~o~

Noir.

Encore et toujours du noir. Ça en devenait lassant…

Pour la seconde fois, Cassy ouvrit les yeux dans une pièce sombre. Ses mains étaient toujours liées et attachées contre un mur, ses bras étaient encore engourdis, mais son ventre était moins douloureux. Sa blessure semblait avoir été soignée, lentement, elle balaya la pièce du regard. Un grand lit prenait une bonne partie de la place, mais elle avait peu d'espoir qu'il lui soit destiné, l'armoire en face d'elle lui rappelait quelque chose. Après quelques secondes d'observation, la jeune femme était maintenant sur qu'il s'agissait de la pièce où elle avait pris les armes. Un ronflement étouffé lui fit prendre conscience de la présence de quelqu'un dans le lit. Vu la musculature de l'individu, il y avait de fortes chance pour qu'il s'agisse de Kidd.

La blonde prit appuie sur ses jambes afin de se relever, gardant ses bras baissées à causes des chaines, elle pouvait maintenant observer le rouquin dormir. Son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, il était beaucoup moins effrayant sans son manteau rougeâtre. Ses cheveux couleur feu étaient emmêlés, la lumière céleste reflétait sur les muscles seyants de son torse et glissait sur ceux de ses bras.

« La vue te plait ? marmonna le pirate, sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Beaucoup » répondit-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes, observant la blonde se débattre avec ses chaines. Ses cheveux dorés voletaient en même temps qu'elle gesticulait pour se détacher.

« Déterminée à me dire ce que je veux savoir ? somma le capitaine.

- Tout dépend de ce que tu veux savoir, répondit la blonde.

- Pour qui travailles-tu exactement ? s'enquit-t-il.

- Généralement je reçois mes ordres de Kizaru, expliqua Cassy.

- Pourquoi étais-tu à Shabondy l'autre jour ? continua le pirate.

- J'avais ordre de tous vous tuer.

- Comment une femme comme toi aurait-elle pu tuer des dizaines de pirates recherchés ? nargua Kidd.

- Tu ne me connais pas » grogna-t-elle.

Justement, il ne la connaissait pas et il était intrigué par son comportement. N'importe qui serait mort de trouille à sa place, mais elle gardait cet air farouche, comme pour cacher quelque chose d'autre.

« Ton rôle dans la marine ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Tueuse à gage, répondit la jeune femme.

- Tu assassines les gens sans remords sur ordre du gouvernement ? insinua le roux.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, sourit Cassy avant de continuer : Tu as finit avec tes questions ?

- Ouais, » conclut le capitaine en se recouchant.

* * *

_Voilà, un petit commentaire est le bienvenu ! Bonne fin de journée !_


	3. Chapitre troisième – Syndrome de Stockho

Hey ! Première fois que je réponds vraiment au commentaire dans un chapitre, donc ils m'ont tous fait très plaisir, merci infiniment à chacun d'entre vous !

_Dhalia Noir_ : Heureuse que ma fiction te plaise. Les Mary Sue ne sont pas franchement ma tasse de thé, je bannie tous les auteurs qui écrivent ce genre de chose.

_Mangy : _Les personnages décalés sont tellement plus intéressants que ceux qui sont fades et sans aucune personnalité. Merci pout ton soutient en tous cas.

_Pauline __:_ J'aurais deux ou trois choses à dire concernant ton commentaire :

_« Je repasse pour t'avertir que ta fiction est repertoriée ici:. ?return_page1  
Si tu as des réclamations, merci de m'en faire en laissant un message. Merci.  
XOXO »_

Déjà, on demande aux gens avant de répertorier quoi que ce soit. Droit d'auteurs, tu connais ? Moi oui, et je n'ai pas forcément envie que ma fiction se balade un peu partout. En suite, ton message est franchement pas claire, et l'adresse du site est erroné. Donc oui, j'ai des réclamations, et j'aimerais que tu me répondes.

_nana _: Je continue, ne t'inquiète pas.

_lilo65 :_ Merci

_Roblochon :_ Merci beaucoup, je vais essayer de publier régulièrement.

_Morgane :_ Merci.

_Simili D Axel : _Je ne te dirais pas comment elle s'est enfuit de la cellule, je ne veux pas spoiler les autres, mais non elle n'a pas de fruit du démon !

_ShaunyBlackSheep :_ Après un discourt pareil, quel genre de monstre pourrait s'arrêter ^^

_Pauline :_ Ah non ! J'ai fait exprès, je me suis retenue pour ne mettre aucune allusion sexuelle, alors stop !

_Anna1819 :_ Merci beaucoup. C'est une chose que j'aime beaucoup ajouter à mes personnages, une dose de provocation. En plus avec Kidd, on est servi ^^

Je n'ai pas franchement compris ton allusions aux jambes de cuir, mais je vais faire la technique du hochement de tête : Hum, hum *hoche la tête*, je suis tout à fait d'accord !

_Trafalgar-Lucia :_ C'est vrai que les fic sur les marines sont rares, en même temps, One Piece raconte l'histoire de pirates, et à part Aokiji, Garp et Smoker, les marines ne sont pas franchement supers… Merci pour ton commentaire =)

_Portgas D. Hikaru :_ Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait très plaisir ! :)

* * *

Chapitre troisième – Syndrome de Stockholm

Bientôt trois semaines que la jeune femme « résidait » dans la chambre de Kidd, il lui apportait à manger le matin, vérifiait une ou deux fois par jour qu'elle ne s'était pas fait la belle, puis revenait le soir pour dormir. Entre temps, le pirate lui avait posé quelques questions bénignes auxquelles elle répondait sans grande difficultés, faisant attention à ne rien révéler de crucial. Les informations qu'on lui avait communiquées au début de sa mission étaient beaucoup trop secrètes pour tomber dans des mains aussi diaboliques que celles de Kidd. Etant assez haut gradée dans les forces navales, la jeune femme connaissait tous les projets de mission, les attaques de prévues, le plan pour l'offensive de Marineford, et bien d'autres encore.

La porte de la chambre de Kidd s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer le capitaine apparemment furieux.

« Ce chapeau de Paille ne peut pas s'empêcher de se faire remarquer ! grogna le rouquin.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore, rigola doucement la blonde.

- Il a fait irruption au beau milieu de la guerre de Marineford pour sauver son soit disant frère. Si ça continue sa prime va dépasser la mienne ! s'énerva encore plus le pirate.

- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de dégradant à avoir une prime inférieure ou supérieure à celle d'un ennemi, informa-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que si ! Ta prime, c'est ta valeur, plus elle est haute, plus tu es puissant, expliqua Kidd.

- Tu as un complexe de supériorité très intéressant à étudier tu sais, »ironisa-t-elle.

Le regard noir qu'elle reçut en guise de réponse eut pour effet de la faire éclater de rire. Etrangement, Eustass Kidd avait l'impression qu'elle ne réagissait pas comme le commun des mortels. Habituellement, quand il sortait son regard de tueur, même son équipage partait en courant. Mais, elle, éclatait de rire, nullement impressionnée. Il avait tout essayé, les menaces, les allusions sadiques, les regards dures, les hurlements, mais rien n'avait fait apparaître cette petite lueur de peur qu'il aimait tant voir dans les yeux de ses victimes. Mais il ne lisait que de l'arrogance dans ceux de Cassy, voir de l'amusement lorsqu'elle se moquait carrément de lui, et il détestait qu'on le nargue.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? grogna le rouquin.

- Mais toi, mon cher Eustass... » éluda la blonde, faisant naître un sourire mesquin au coin de ses lèvres fines.

Une proximité mal venue s'était installée, la marine et le pirate n'étaient pas amis, mais avaient dépassés le stade de la simple animosité. Tout d'abord, la confiance qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre s'était un minimum développée, Cassy avait beau être prisonnière, Kidd la laissait souvent se balader comme bon lui semblait sur son bâtiment, il prévenait simplement son équipage qu'une femme extrêmement dangereuse se baladait les mains liées sur leur bâtiment. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la blonde puisse vaguer à ses occupations sur le bateau sans rien demander à personne. L'envie de s'échapper lui était passée, et même si elle n'avait pas l'intention de quitter la marine pour devenir une Kidd Pirate, passer quelques temps en leur compagnie pouvait se réveiller très instructif. Quand à Kidd, la présence de la Contre-amiral sur son navire ne semblait pas vraiment le perturber, si ça lui permettait d'obtenir des informations secrètes sûr la Marine et leurs agissements. De plus, la compagnie de la tueuse ne lui déplaisait pas tellement.

« Tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance, si je n'avais pas besoin de toi vivante, tu serais déjà au fond de l'océan poupée, menaça Kidd.

- Je sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas que ça, avoue que tu m'aimes bien, » insinua Cassy.

Alors que le capitaine allait répondre une de ses répliques sanglantes, une secousse fit trembler le navire. Perdant légèrement l'équilibre, la jeune femme s'assit afin de ne pas tomber. Kidd ouvrit la porte de sa cabine et entreprit de demander des explications à ses hommes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? hurla le rouquin.

- Désolé Cap'tain, on est attaqué par une armada de la marine. Je crois qu'ils veulent récupérer la fille, » répondit un matelot.

Le regard rouille se planta dans celui d'émeraude de Cassy, et elle soupira discrètement. Ils étaient là. Evidemment, elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin retrouver sa liberté, mais quelque chose lui disait que rester aux côtés du Rookie pouvait lui être bénéfique. Une pique dans le cœur qui lui donnait envie de hurler au capitaine de la garder à ses côtés. Du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, la contre-amiral se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas envie de quitter le jeune capitaine. Oh, bien sûr, les plus optimistes penseront immédiatement à de quelconques sentiments amoureux à l'égard du pirate. A vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il y avait entre eux, mais que ce soit de la haine ou de l'amour, il y avait quelque chose. Il ranimait en elle des sensations que son esprit semblait avoir oublié. Les pas lourds du roux retentirent dans la pièce sombre alors qu'il s'approchait lentement d'elle. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'en aille, c'était puéril, stupide et irréfléchis, mais tant pis. Pour une fois, le rouquin n'avait pas envie de penser comme un pirate sanguinaire, mais simplement comme un homme. S'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme, il esquissa un sourire puis prit un air profondément sérieux. Une lueur de détermination brillait dans ses prunelles couleur soleil alors que sa main se levait lentement, pour venir se poser sur la joue de la blonde. Un frisson courut le long du dos de la contre-amiral alors que ses yeux se fermaient afin de mieux ressentir le contact. La main de Kidd était comme elle le pensait, rugueuse, puissante et musclée. Alors qu'il allait s'accroupir devant elle afin de réduire la distance qu'il y avait entre eux, une autre secousse le fit se retourner. Sa main toujours enfouie contre le visage de sa « prisonnière », le capitaine se retrouvait en face d'une dizaine de marines qui venaient de défoncer la porte de sa cabine. Il laissa échapper un grognement presque animal avant de se jeter sur eux, distribuant des coups plus violents les uns que les autres, maudissant la bande d'importuns de l'avoir déranger dans un moment pareil.

Cassy était paralysée, elle voyait les hommes qui étaient dans son camp se faire misérablement massacrée, et pourtant, cette vision ne lui provoquait aucune émotion. Ils étaient pourtant là pour elle, pour la sauver, mais Kidd avait vite fait de les envoyer jouer ailleurs par quelques uppercuts bien placés. Revenant rapidement vers elle, il se pencha et reposa sa main exactement où elle avait été quelques minutes auparavant.

« Tu bouges pas, je reviens, murmura le rouquin d'une voix rauque.

- Comment veux-tu que je bouge, j'suis attachée je te rappel, répliqua-t-elle, parcourant ses chaines du regard.

- Ah… » souffla simplement le Rookie.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant la jeune femme une fois de plus dans la noirceur de sa chambre. Traversant le bateau à grande enjambées, Kidd fulminait intérieurement, il s'était promis de ne pas céder et pourtant, dès l'annonce du potentiel départ de la jeune femme, sa volonté avait volée en éclat. Les marines se battaient avec son équipage depuis quelques minutes déjà, les bruits de combats qu'il entendait lui laissaient deviner la faiblesse de la flotte qui s'en prenait à eux. Le QG ne comprenait surement pas que pour stopper un homme comme Eustass Kidd, une bande de petits soldats armés de mitraillettes ne suffisait pas.

« Kidd ?! »

Le rouquin tourna la tête afin d'écouter son second, qui marchait dorénavant à ses côtés.

« Un problème Killer ? demanda le capitaine.

- Pas vraiment, il y avait une dizaine de navires de guerre, mais la grande majorité a déjà été coulé, informa l'homme masqué.

- Et ?

- Ils venaient pour elle, » ajouta le blond.

Les poings du Rookie se serrèrent compulsivement, alors que ses pensées devenaient plus sombres.

« Je sais » répondit-t-il froidement.

Killer se demandait pourquoi son capitaine réagissait avec tant de virulence, après tous des prisonniers qu'ils avaient torturés à mort, pourquoi se préoccupait-il tant de cette femme. Certes, elle semblait beaucoup plus coriace que les autres otages et son physique était avantageux mais Kidd n'était pas du genre à être amadoué par une paire de seins.

« Quels sont les ordres ? somma le blond, afin de changer de sujet.

- Je ne veux aucun prisonnier, tuez-les tous, ordonna le rouquin.

- Et pour la Contre-Amiral ? se risqua son second.

- Je me charge d'elle, » trancha le capitaine.

* * *

Un chapitre crucial pour l'histoire, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Bonne fin de journée, laissez-moi un petit avis !


	4. Chapitre quatrième - Culpabilité

_Roblochon 1/6/13 . chapter 3 :_

_Meuh non, généralement, j'ai des trous dans la publication. Comme dernièrement je suis en plein dans les révisions du bac blanc je vais peut être posté un ou deux chapitre en une journée quand j'aurais vraiment du temps, puis plus rien pendant deux semaines. Donc je vais faire un gros effort aujourd'hui et essayer de pondre le chapitre 5 dans le soirée ^^. Merci pour tes encouragement:D_

_Anna18191/6/13 . chapter 3 :_

_Kono dans l'épisode où elle doit aller arnaquer Shanks ^^ Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement, mais tu as raison !_

_Kidd ne s'attache à personne voyons, quelle idée bizarre;). En fait, j'ai l'impression que le site à bugger, parce que je n'ai rien pu activée, il n'y a pas de rubrique spéciale pour prévenir les lecteurs. Je crois qu'il faut suivre la fic pour reçevoir un Email. _

_Merci pour ton commentaire, bises =)_

_Dhalia Noir1/6/13 . chapter 3 :_

_Tu me diras si tu as aimé la suite ! Niveau rédaction, c'est comme tout, ça se travaille. Au début, mes récits étaient tellement brouillon que j'ai encore honte de moi, et puis j'ai écoutée les conseils de rédacteurs plus expérimentés et je me suis améliorée petit à petit. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire en tout cas et saches que moi aussi j'adore ta fiction « Pirate recalée demande équipage de rechange » =)_

_Mangy1/6/13 . chapter 3 :_

_Elle te plaît ? Yeah ! En fait j'ai toujours adorée les personnages à la personnalité complexe, comme Kidd (on s'en douterait), Ace, Zoro. Les personnages trop simples comme par exemple Chopper ou Franky (attention, je n'ai rien contre ces deux), ne sont pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.. Donc vous allez découvrir au fil du temps la psychologie peut commune de Cassy. _

_Bref, je n'en dit pas plus, merci pour ton commentaire !_

_Portgas D. Hikaru1/6/13 . chapter 3 :_

_Je te comprend totalement, moi même je me fais souvent avoir car je commence à lire un chapitre que j'attends depuis des semaines, je lis les 5 premières lignes, le suspense monte et là : « A TABLE ! » Grrrr ! _

_Merci pour ton commentaire !_

_Graou-Girl1/6/13 . chapter 3 :_

_Que répondre à part : Merci, merci:D_

_Tigrou2Hitsu-kun1/6/13 . chapter 3 :_

_Yataaaaa! tu postes quand la suite?!_  
_J'aime vraiment beaucoup! tu as un rythme ou tu postes ( comme moi) quand tas le temps quand c'est fais ou que t'as envie?_  
_Juste une chose, tu as fais un paragraphe assez long à un moment, comme c'est écris assez petit, c'est difficile de tout suivre au niveau des lignes, sautes plus de lignes dans tes chapitres, c'est ma seule demande!_  
_Bravo! et merci!_

_Pauline 1/6/13 . chapter 3 :_

_Bon, j'ai plusieurs réponses ^^. Alors déjà je comprend que tu n'y ait pas pensée, la prochaine fois contacte moi par Mp, je serais très heureuse de te répondre. En suite, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas finit ma phrase par la bonne chose. Peut-être aurais-je du mettre un clin d'œil pour que tu comprennes que c'était ironique. En fait, je te disais juste que j'avais essayée de retenir ma perversité et que quand j'ai lue ton commentaire je me suis dit « tiens, un esprit aussi tordu que le miens ». Donc voilà, je ne voulais pas que ma réponse paraisse méchante, car elle ne l'était pas. _

_Je ne l'ai absolument pas prise pour une tentative de rabaissement (est-ce que ce mot existe ? ^^) _

_Et juste pour répondre à une de tes questions, j'accepte toutes les critiques du moment qu'elles sont justifiées. Quand une critique est constructive et qu'elle m'aide à m'améliorer, je l'accepte volontiere._

_Trafalgar-Lucia1/7/13 . chapter 3 :_

_Si tu aimes mes réponse je continue ^^ _

_En fait, je n'ai pas encore décidée de la suite concrète de l'histoire. Je connais la fin, mais ce qu'il y e entre deux, c'est le vide pour l'instant. Je suis comme Kidd, je marche à l'instinct !_

_ShaunyBlackSheep 1/6/13 . chapter 3 :_

_La suite ? Mais la voilà, elle est toute fraîche !;)_

_Tigrou2Hitsu-kun1/6/13 . chapter 3 :_

_La suite ? Mais maintenant très chère. Et si j'ai la fois, je posterais même le chapitre 5 dans la soirée ! En fait, je suis en pleine révisions de Bac, donc je poste quand j'ai un trou dans mon emploie du temps, où quand j'ai vraiment besoin de me détendre. _

_Je prend ton conseil et j'ai d'ailleurs fait attention à ne pas faire de blocs dans ce chapitre, merci =)_

* * *

_Voilà voilà. Chapter 4 is here :D Yeah ! J'espère que les réponses vous plaisent, bonne soirée, et bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Chapitre quatrième – Culpabilité

Déjà quelques minutes que Kidd avait quitté la pièce et Cassy se démenait comme une lionne pour se détacher. La dernière fois, elle avait eut largement le temps de s'appliquer à crocheter sa serrure car personne ne faisait vraiment attention à elle, mais maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de stopper ses hommes avant qu'ils se fasse massacrer. Heureusement, elle avait toujours de la patte modulable qui lui permettait de se débarrasser facilement des menottes encombrantes. Sa main glissa dans son soutient gorge et elle en sortit une petite boule verte. La blonde envoya la pâte verdâtre dans sa bouche et commença à la mâchouiller avec application.

La pièce était encore faiblement éclairée et elle eut donc du mal à trouver la serrure, au bout de plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, la Vice amirale se décida à cracher la boule dans le trou qui permettait d'ouvrir les menottes. Ses yeux vert d'eau se plissèrent un instant, la serrure ne s'ouvrait pas... Cette fichu pâte avait marché une dizaine de fois, peut-être avait-elle une date limite de péremption. Une lueur de déception illumina ses prunelles alors que ses mains se crispaient sous l'effet de la colère. Merde. Même si la marine n'était pas profondément encrée dans son cœur, elle n'allait pas laisser des hommes qui venaient initialement pour la sauver, se faire tuer par sa faute. Soudain, un clic caractéristique brisa le silence de la pièce, les menottes tombèrent au sol dans un fracas sonore dont la blonde ne se préoccupa pas le moins du monde.

Un grand sourire fendis les lèvres de la tueuse alors qu'elle se levait déjà pour quitter la pièce. Quand sa main se posa sur la poignée, la jeune femme éprouva une émotion encore inconnue pour elle. Du regret. Quand Cassy tuait une famille de sang froid, pas une seule fois elle n'avait eut une once de remord. Quand une femme la suppliait de la laisser en vie et qu'elle devait lui loger une balle dans la tête, aucune émotion ne submergeait la belle blonde. Et maintenant, rien que le fait de se battre contre son ravisseur lui retournait l'estomac. Ce n'était pas de la peur, non, en tant que tueuse professionnelle la peur n'avait pas de place dans sa vie. C'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond, de beaucoup plus complexe. Les quelques semaines qu'elle avait passée en tant que prisonnière dans l'équipage des Kidd pirates avaient étés les plus vivantes de sa courte vie.

Son regard passa une dernière fois sur la pièce. Le lit aux draps d'un rouge intense -sûrement la couleur préférée de cet idiot de capitaine-, le bureau où traînaient des dizaines de cartes de Grande Line, les murs décorés par les affiches des pirates les plus puissants du monde, sûrement ceux à éliminer. Et enfin, le mur contre lequel elle venait de passer presque un mois... Des dizaines de souvenirs envahirent l'esprit de la marine.

~o~

_Les cheveux au vent, l'air venant fouetter doucement ses cheveux, quelques gouttelettes se posèrent sur son visage à la peaux claire. Les vagues venaient s'écraser sur la coque du bateau au pavillon noir alors que le soleil se couchait sur l'océan le plus redouté du monde. Un tremblement secouât le bateau, sortant la jeune femme de sa rêverie. Elle ferma les yeux, voulant sentir le mouvement de l'eau. Deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux sous la surprise. Cassy aurait reconnue cette poigne entre toutes, un fin sourire vint naître sur le visage de la Vice Amirale alors qu'un souffle caressait doucement son oreille. _

_« Qui t'as donné l'autorisation de sortir ? demanda le rouquin d'une voix rauque._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis pour faire ce que j'ai envie Eustass, trancha la blonde._

_- C'est moi le capitaine, grogna Kidd._

_- Mais je ne fais pas parti de ton équipage ! » Argumenta-t-elle. _

_Les mains qui se baladaient depuis quelques minutes sur sa taille se retirèrent brutalement pour venir se poser sur ses frêles épaules. D'un geste sec, Kidd la retourna affin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Les grandes prunelles couleur jade plongèrent dans celles d'un jaune vif, alors que les doigts du pirate se refermaient sur le menton de la marine._

_« Fais attention à toi. C'est pas parce-que t'es bandante que je ne peux pas te tuer sur le champs, menaça le rouquin._

_- Alors vas-y. On te dit sanguinaire et sans pitié Eustass Captain Kidd, alors montre moi comment tu es vraiment ! » s'énerva la blonde._

_Une lueur de surprise traversa le regard du pirate, vite remplacée par de l'amusement. Cassy le savait, il aimait qu'on le provoque. Au bout de deux semaines, elle avait cernée le caractère du capitaine, il aimait qu'on repousse ses limites sans jamais les franchir. Alors continuellement elle jouait à ce jeu dangereux, celui de provoquer un homme qui pouvait la tuer d'une main. _

~o~

Stop. Il fallait qu'elle prenne du recul, qu'elle considère Kidd comme un pirate et non comme l'homme qu'elle avait découvert ses dernières semaines. S'infligeant une baffe mentale, la blonde ouvrit rapidement la porte et commença à longer le grand couloir. Les murs couleur sombre, le peu de hublots qui illuminaient le corridor donnaient sur des bâtiments de guerre marine qui coulaient peu à peu. Un soupire s'échappa des fines lèvres rosées de la jeune femme alors qu'elle réalisait la nullité des attaques que lançaient ses « subordonnés ».

« T'as décidée de te faire la belle finalement ? »

Elle sursauta, reconnaissant la voix dont les intonations sadiques et narquoises ne présageaient rien de bon. Cassy tourna les talons et son regard se posa avec horreur sur le visage d'Eustass Kidd. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'être battu, son par-dessus d'un rouge vif tenait parfaitement bien sur ses épaules. La première chose qui frappa la Vice Amiral fut la colère brute qui brillait dans les yeux du rouquin. Ce n'était pas de l'agacement où de l'amusement comme la plupart du temps, mais de la haine.

« Et dire que j'avais décidé de ne pas te tuer, lâcha sèchement le capitaine.

- Kidd... souffla la blonde.

- Tait-toi ! beugla le pirate.

- Tu savais que j'allais partir non ? Je ne pouvais pas rester ici éternellement, se justifia-t-elle.

- Parce-que tu penses vraiment avoir le choix ? Tu es ma prisonnière et tant que ça me chante, tu ne bouge pas de mon bâtiment. »

Là, il marquait un point. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus vraiment traitée comme une otage, Cassy avait presque oubliée que si elle résidait sur le bateau du pirate ce n'était pas de son plein grès.

* * *

Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu court, je vais essayer de me rattraper sur le prochain. J'espère du moins que cette suite vous aura plue, rendez-vous en commentaire ;)


	5. Chapitre cinquième – Pouvoir

Hey ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait extrémement plaisir. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre, sinon je n'aurais pas pu publier le chapitre ce soir, donc je le ferais plus tard. Voici un chapitre crucial de l'histoire puisqu'on y découvre le pouvoir de Cassy.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre cinquième – Pouvoir

_Là, il marquait un point. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus vraiment traitée comme une otage, Cassy avait presque oubliée que si elle résidait sur le bateau du pirate ce n'était pas de son plein grès. _

Les pas lourds et brutaux du capitaine résonnent dans le maigre couloir, faisant presque trembler le bateau. Elle n'avait plus le choix, Cassy ne pouvait pas se laisser tuer sans réagir, quitte à blesser une des seules personnes qu'elle ait jamais appréciée. Kidd était sur de lui, il savait qu'il pouvait battre n'importe qui avec sa force et sa détermination, après tout, il avait une prime de trois cent cinquante millions de berrys. C'est donc avec assurance que le rouquin agrippa le cou de la jeune femme de sa main puissante.

A ce moment, quelque chose changeât chez la blonde, ses yeux d'un vert perçant se fermèrent un instant, pour se rouvrir d'une toute autre couleur. Ils étaient noirs, tout noir, sans aucune trace de blanc ou de vert, sa pupille s'était entièrement dilatée. Kidd fronça les sourcils, mais ne se formalisant pas plus de ce changement de couleur il resserra sa poigne sur le cou de la jeune femme. La main de Cassy se posa rapidement sur son avant bras et à la seconde où sa peau entra en contacte avec celle du pirate, il sentit une douleur lui déchirer les entrailles. Lâchant brutalement la blonde, il tomba à genoux, respirant difficilement. La main de Cassy était toujours posée sur son bras, et il avait l'impression qu'on lui tailladait le corps de l'intérieur. Le rouquin serra les dents avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, son organisme ne pouvant pas supporter une telle douleur. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut deux yeux noirs le fixer avec tristesse.

~o~

Il ne voyait plus rien. Son esprit semblait s'être réveillé mais son corps ne voulait pas bouger, ses yeux restaient clos, ses mains refusaient de se soulever et sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Que s'était-t-il passé ? Il avait donné l'ordre de tuer tous les marines, puis s'était dirigé vers sa chambre afin d'aller chercher la jeune femme qui devait y être menottée. Seulement à son arrivée il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre qu'une paire de menottes gisant sur le sol, à ce moment, une colère sourde l'avait envahi. Pourquoi était-t-elle partie ?! Il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal, il l'avait traitée comme un membre d'équipage et non comme un otage, et que faisait-elle pour le remercier ?! Elle partait comme une voleuse, alors qu'il était presque prêt à ne pas la tuer.

Le corps du rouquin commençait à répondre, ses paupières engourdis eurent du mal à s'ouvrir. Une lumière vive l'aveugla, troublant sa vue. Il reconnu sa chambre, et quand ses doigts bougèrent faiblement il put sentir les draps de son lit. La pièce n'était cependant pas vide, assise sur le siège en affreuse moumoute rouge, Cassy dormait paisiblement, recroquevillée sur elle même. C'était une occasion en or de se débarrasser de la marine, et il entreprit de faire réagir son corps. Son esprit était comme embuée, sa vue n'était pas clair et une pressions appuyait sur presque tous ses muscles. Quand ses jambes réussirent enfin à le porter, Kidd s'approcha à pas de loups de la jeune contre-amiral endormie. Plaçant un couteau froid sous sa gorge, il s'apprêtait à lui sectionner la jugulaire quand la blonde ouvrit les yeux.

Les grandes pupilles vertes stoppèrent le pirate instantanément. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se réveille ? Le flot d'émotion qu'il lisait maintenant dans ses yeux l'empêchait de poursuivre sa tâche. Il se perdit un instant dans le jade de ses prunelles avant de reculer brutalement.

« C'était quoi ce truc tout à l'heure ? » demanda-t-il avec colère.

Un éclat d'inquiétude traversa l'océan des yeux de la jeune femme, elle déplia gracieusement ses jambes avant de se lever et d'approcher à pas lent. Sa fine main s'approcha du torse du rouquin alors que ses pupilles devinrent closes, elle s'apprêtait à le toucher quand il eut un mouvement de recul.

« Ne me refait pas le même coup ! gronda-t-il.

Si je ne l'avais pas fait tu m'aurais tué, » se défendit calmement la blonde, les yeux toujours clos.

Ce n'était pas vraiment faux, il était dans un état presque second et la seule chose qui semblait pouvoir l'apaiser était de se venger de la marine. Sa main s'approcha une nouvelle fois des abdominaux parfaitement dessinés du capitaine, et à l'instant même où sa peau frôla la sienne, toute la pression douloureuse que Kidd ressentait s'évapora. Instantanément la jeune femme retira sa main et rouvrit les yeux, avant de reculer doucement. Les pupilles couleur rouille du pirate se posèrent sur le visage satisfait de la contre-amiral.

« Bordel Cassy, tu vas me dire ce que tu m'as fait ?! perdit patience le roux.

Qu'est-ce que ça changerait... souffla-t-elle.

Je veux savoir. » exigeât le pirate.

La marine soupira bruyamment avant de se rasseoir dans le fauteuil rougeâtre.

« Tu ne veux pas d'abord savoir ce qui s'est passé après ton petite évanouissement ? s'enquit la blonde, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Si, grogna Kidd.

Ton équipage avait décimé les pauvres hommes qui voulaient me sortir de tes griffes et tous les bâtiments de la marine étaient au fond de l'océan. Je n'avais donc plu aucun moyen de partir, et puis je voulais voir la tête que tu ferais à ton réveille, je pensais que ça serait amusant, » narra la blonde.

Kidd tendit oreille un instant, il n'y avait rien d'anormal niveau sonore. Wire criait depuis la vigie des choses incompréhensible aux gars d'en bas, Killer lui intimait de se taire sous peine de finir au fond de l'eau. Quelques bruits de luttes se firent entendre dans le dortoirs, surement certains de ses hommes qui se battaient. Cassy disait donc vrai, elle n'avait rien tentée contre son équipage.

« Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser te balader sur mon bâtiment comme avant ? ironisa le capitaine.

Si tu ne le fais pas, je n'aurais qu'à t'immobiliser, ça ne devrait pas me poser beaucoup de problèmes, »sourie la jeune femme.

Le pirate avança rapidement vers son otage, s'approchant au maximum d'elle. Cassy était toujours assise dans le fauteuil et il n'eut qu'à poser ses main sur les accoudoirs pour s'abaisser à sa hauteur. De longues mèches blondes tombaient devant le visage fin de la marine alors qu'elle affichait une expression neutre. Les yeux du rouquin descendirent jusqu'au cou de la contre-amiral où un gros bleu était le témoin de leur affrontement. Une pointe de culpabilité envahi le capitaine, bien vite balayer par des pensées plus sombres. Son attention fut captée par les lèvres de la blonde, elle venait de laisser échapper un doux soupire pour montrer son impatience.

« Pour la dernière fois avant que je ne m'énerve, quel pouvoir as-tu utilisée tout à l'heure ? » demanda Kidd.

Cassy hésitait. Après tout, elle pouvait bien lui en parler, ce n'était pas un secret d'état. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'habitude de se livrer à quelqu'un, qui plus est à un homme réputé pour être l'un des plus cruels de la planète. Mais malgré tout, elle avait confiance en lui, même s'il avait failli la tuer, même si elle s'était réveillée avec son couteau sous la gorge, même s'il l'agaçait à longueur de journée. Kidd était la seule personne en qui elle avait suffisamment fois pour parler librement de son «passe temps».

Un long soupire de résignation s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Tu risques de ne plus vraiment me voir comme quelqu'un de chétif, prévint-elle.

La première chose que j'ai appris de toi c'est que tu es une tueuse à gage Cassy, pour le côté femme faible on repassera, rigola le pirate.

Je possède un fruit du démon, le fruit de l'endoloris plus précisément. Il me permet de faire souffrir à ma guise les personnes que je touche de mes mains. Mon pouvoir compresse tous les nerfs du corps de la personne que je touche afin de lui procurer une douleur intense et insupportable. Quand je t'ai retouché tout à l'heure, j'ai simplement supprimer la compression de tes nerfs, ce qui t'as soulagé. » expliqua Cassy.

Kidd en resta bouche bée. Elle avait le fruit du démon le plus pratique qu'il ait jamais rencontré, faire souffrir les gens, quel merveilleux passe temps. S'il devait choisir un pouvoir il prendrait celui-là.

« Et c'est tout ce que tu peux faire avec ton pouvoir ? S'enquit-il.

C'est compliqué. Je ne fais pas de mal physique aux gens, je crée juste une douleur intolérable, comme une illusion. Mais ce n'est pas la seule torture que je peux infliger, » répondit la blonde.

Il était fascinait, elle partageait le même amour que lui pour le sadisme. Et dieu qu'elle était dangereuse. Il adorait ça, savoir qu'elle était à sa hauteur lui donnait de plus en plus envie de la garder à bord de son navire.

« On dirait que ça te fait plaisir, rigola la marine.

Mais ça me fait énormément plaisir, je sais maintenant que tu es aussi tordue que tu en a l'air, rétorqua-t-il.

Tu sembles oublier que nous ne sommes pas dans le même camps, et que par conséquent je suis une menace pour toi, rappela la contre-amirale.

Si tu avais voulue te débarrasser de moi tu l'aurais fait pendant que je dormais, »ajouta Kidd.

Elle soupira encore puis plongeât ses grands yeux dans ceux du capitaine.

« Tu as raison, je n'ai pas envie de te tuer, »avoua-t-elle.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, et n'oubliez pas, un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir et motive l'auteur ! Bonne soirée et bonne semaine !


	6. Chapitre sixième - Le nouveau monde

_Bonjours les enfants -dit-elle alors qu'elle à seulement dix-sept balais._

_Merci pour toutes vos review sur le précédent chapitre. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir et cette fois j'ai répondue ! Je suis désole pour le retard du chapitre, mais j'essaye de me rattraper en postant le prochain rapidement._

_Bonne lecture._

_Trafalgar-Lucia : Je suis contente de savoir que tu trouve que le pouvoir de Cassy innove. En fait, au départ je voulais jouer le coup de l'expérience Vegapunk raté, j'avais finit le chapitre et quand je me suis relue j'ai décidée de tout changer. Donc c'est un peu de l'impro.^^_

_Anna1819 : Humm.. Je ne dirais pas qu'ils sont mignons. En fait, je ne sais même pas s'il se passera un jour quelque chose de concret entre eux, je trouve que c'est tout aussi attractif le jeu de séduction évident. Merci pour ton commentaire_

_ShaunyBlackSheep : Il faut pas baver devant son ordi, ça bousille le clavier ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire._

_Portgas D. Hikaru : Dit donc, ça c'est du commentaire expressif ! Yeah man ! Ah, j'aime surprendre mon lecteur avec des fruits du démon complétements tordus ..._

_Pauline __:_ Elle est pas blasée, elle est entraînée, nuance. Nous, pauvres pecnos de base qui n'avons jamais connu de situation clairement dangereuse, forcément on flipperait. Mais pour une personne qui a connu pire, c'est différent. Ha ha, je ne vais pas te révéler toute l'histoire non plus ;) Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas !

_Roblochon __:_ Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ton commentaire c'est du droit au but ^^ merci !

_GeniusChameleon_ : La première fois que tu mets une review ? Oh, ça me fait très plaisir !

Ton commentaire est plein de compliment dit donc, c'est adorable. En fait, je me pose aussi la question pourquoi les fis sur Kidd sont si rare, c'est un personnage avec une psychologie tellement passionante. Cassy est un OC que j'avais en tête depuis un bout de temps, avec ce que vous aprenez dans ce chapitre, vous ne conaissez même pas la moitier du secret de ce OC. En fait, même si l'histoire semble tourner au tour de KiddXOC seulement, ce n'est pas le but de l'histoire. Le petit jeu entre eux sera une facette de l'intrigue, mais pas la seule. Du lemon ? Hum... je pense oui, je ne suis pas sur de mettre de la romance, mais du lemon surement. Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas ! :D

_Simili D Axel :_ Ils sont super barge hein ^^ J'adore les fous, c'est pour ça que mes personnages préférés sont Kidd et Law Xd. Merci pour ton commentaire, oh combien feministe !

* * *

Chapitre sixième – Le nouveau monde

_« Tu as raison, je n'ai pas envie de te tuer, »avoua-t-elle._

C'était d'ailleurs une sensation bien étrange. Depuis toujours, la mort faisait partie de sa vie, c'était son métier, tuer des gens. En un sens, c'était la seule chose pour laquelle elle était douée... Bien sur, cet état d'esprit en avait choqués plus d'un, mais peu un porte, Cassy se fichait pas mal de ce que pouvaient penser les autres. Le jour où on lui avait annoncé sa subite montée en grade, les avis avaient étés mitigés, certains trouvaient ça complètement idiot de nommer contre-amiral une femme aussi tordue et avec des antécédents comme les sens, d'autres -tels que Garp ou Kizaru-, s'étaient réjouis d'avoir un peu plus d'animation dans le cercle des hauts-gradés. Son entraînement lui avait appris à rester neutre quelque soit la situation. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, avec un statut comme le sien, c'était tuer ou être tué.

« Que fais-tu dans la marine ? demanda soudainement Kidd, la tirant de ses rêveries.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'écarte les gens gênants, soupira-t-elle.

- C'est pas ce que je te demande. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu restes sous les ordres de ces gars alors que tu pourrais très bien mener ta propre vie ? reprit le pirate.

- Parce que je n'ai que ça à faire, ça m'occupe » éluda la blonde.

Le rouquin balaya la marine du regard. Elle avait tout pour elle, l'intelligence, la force et même la beauté, alors pourquoi restait-elle à la botte du gouvernement quand elle aurait pu devenir l'une des plus puissantes pirates de tous les temps. Son fruit du démon avait des milliers de possibilités, des ouvertures gigantesques et un potentiel énorme. Sans parler de ses autres compétences de combattantes.

« Tu n'as pas de rêve ? » s'enquit Kidd.

Cassy éclata soudainement de rire. Un rire plein de sarcasme, le genre d'éclat qui surgit pour masquer une peine bien plus profonde. Rire pour ne pas pleurer.

« Ceux qui ne sont pas libres n'ont pas le droit de rêver... » murmura-t-elle.

Il y a deux catégories de gens qui rêvent, ceux qui sont libres et ceux qui ont une chance de le devenir un jour. Et malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas le cas de Cassy. Toutes ses chances de mener une vie heureuse avaient étés détruites dès le jour de sa naissance. La jeune femme fut tirée de ses pensées par la main de Kidd qui vint se loger dans le creux de son cou, là où la peau est la plus fine. Les yeux couleur jade de la marine plongèrent dans ceux de rouille du capitaine.

« Si tu entrais dans mon équipage, tu serais libre, souffla le rouquin d'une voix rauque.

- Non, même si je restais je serais toujours enchaînée, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Explique moi » grogna Kidd.

Un soupire las s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde alors qu'elle se laissait aller, sa tête allant se nicher dans le cou du pirate, elle inspira fortement afin de graver l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras puissants. C'était la première fois que la jeune femme se laissait aller de cette façon, qu'elle se montrait si vulnérable devant quelqu'un. Ses main agrippèrent les épaules musclés du capitaine alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, profitant de ce sentiment de sécurité qui lui paraissait si rare.

« Tu sais, si tu n'étais pas aussi cruel, je crois que je pourrais bien t'aimer, murmura-t-elle contre son cou.

- Dit par celle qui possède le fruit de la souffrance c'est assez contradictoire, ricana le roux.

- Tiens, tu connais ce genre de mots ? »s'étonna la blonde.

Elle eut pour toute réponse un grognement bestiale et les bras de Kidd se serrèrent un peu plus autour d'elle. Cassy s'extirpa avec regrets de l'étau du pirate pour aller se coucher dans le lit aux draps bordeaux.

« Je vais voir mes hommes » informa-t-il.

Cassy répondit par un hochement de tête, plongeant déjà dans les abysses du sommeil.

~o~

Le temps passait vite, trop vite même pour certains.

Marineford était loin derrière eux, ils venaient cependant de quitter l'île des hommes poissons et le nouveau monde leur tendait les bras. Le passage dans le royaume souterrain ne s'était pas vraiment bien passé, il fallait dire que Kidd ne passait pas inaperçu. Il s'était fritté avec Urouge lorsque leurs deux équipages avaient choisis de s'installer dans la même taverne. Finalement, les hommes poissons avaient calmés le jeu à coups de poings, et Eustass avait été à deux doigts de faire un massacre.

Cassy se sentait pleinement à l'aise parmi les Kidd pirates, elle n'était plus vraiment prisonnière mais n'avait toujours pas accepté la proposition du capitaine. Une nuit, la blonde avait essayée de s'enfuir mais avait vite rebroussée chemin pour se réinstaller dans le lit de Kidd, contre le torse du jeune pirate. De toute façon, il lui avait dit clairement qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir, et de temps en temps, quand ça lui prenait, il l'interrogeait sur ses agissements dans la marine. Bien sur, l'idée de rester aux côtés du rouquin effleurait l'esprit de la jeune femme très régulièrement, mais elle savait que s'attacher à une personne signifiait la mort de cette dernière. En intégrant l'équipage du Kidd, ils mourraient tous.

Mais s'était tellement tentant, rester au près des seules personnes qu'elle ait jamais aimée. Après avoir gagné la confiance du capitaine, la jeune femme avait appris à connaître chaque membre d'équipage. Ils étaient tous uniques et extraordinaires, chacun à leur façon. Killer, le seul homme sur terre à pouvoir donner son avis à Kidd, Wire l'un des hommes les plus drôle qu'elle ait rencontré, d'un naturel surprenant il pouvait arracher un sourire à n'importe qui, n'importe quand. Ernesto, un homme au fort accent de south blue, fier d'être né ou le soleil tape le plus fort, James, un gentleman un peu trop bien éduqué pour être un pirate. Mickaël, le mécanicien qui avait inventé une technique de combat avec ses outils de travail, Ralf, le cuistot complètement frappé qui s'amusait à sur-épisser tous ses plats afin d'augmenter la « résistance gustative de ses camarades ». Et plein d'autres hommes tous plus étonnants les uns que les autres.

Au fils des semaines la contre-amiral s'était prise d'affection pour l'équipage sanguinaire et pourtant si attachant. Ils étaient tous ambitieux, téméraires et un peu trop fière, à l'image de leur capitaine.

Le bateau terminait sa remontée vers le nouveau monde, bientôt ils seraient dans la cour des grands. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Cassy pénétrait dans la mer de tous les dangers, la marine avait des QG un peu partout.

« Cassy, bouge-toi et viens nous aider ! beugla Kidd depuis le pont supérieur.

- Je suis pas sous tes ordres le rouquin, » répliqua hargneusement la blonde.

Elle en entendit les lourds pas du capitaine qui descendait les marches rageusement. La jeune femme aimait toujours autant jouer avec le feu. Kidd déboula dans sa chambre furieux, la mâchoire serrée il n'avait pas son par-dessus, les muscles de ses épaules roulaient sous sa peau et ses cheveux encore humides partaient dans tous les sens. Un éclat fou brillait dans ses yeux orangés alors qu'il saisissait les épaules de Cassy.

« Je t'en pris Kidd, tu sais très bien que je te met à genoux d'une seule main, » le nargua la blonde.

D'un mouvement rapide, le pirate se saisit des poignets de la contre-amiral et les ramenas au dessus de sa tête violemment. Bon, là il venait de gagner une manche. Cassy ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit, ils étaient maintenant tintés de noir, donnant un air beaucoup plus féroce à la jeune femme. Les armes présentent dans la pièce s'élevèrent dans un même mouvement, pointant la direction de la tueuse.

« Et maintenant? demanda sadiquement le pirate.

- Maintenant? Je vais enfin savoir si tu as une once d'humanité en toi, » répondit-t-elle.

Joignant le geste à la parole la marine vint se coller contre le torse du capitaine, appuyant sur les poings sensible, le draguant outrageusement. Il la regarda suspicieusement, ses changements d'humeur étaient tellement fréquents qu'il ne s'en formalisait même plus. Les lèvres de la blonde trouvèrent les omoplates du pirate et elle entreprit de lui mordiller la peau. Sa jambe droite remonta le long de la cuisse du rouquin allant frotter contre son entre-jambe. Un grognement satisfait s'échappa de la gorge de Kidd alors qu'il lâchait les poignets de la blonde pour glisser ses mains sous son débardeur et agripper ses hanches.

« Perdu » murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du pirate au moment où elle posait une main sur sa joue.

Il comprit son erreur à ce moment là, maintenant qu'il était en contacte avec la peau de sa main, elle pouvait faire de lui ce qu'elle voulait.

« Vas-y, » ordonna-t-il.

Elle l'ignora, continuant de balader sa main sur la joue du rouquin, pour une fois qu'il se laissait faire. A part la nuit quand ils dormaient dans le même lit pour des raisons de places, Kidd et Cassy n'avaient plu eut de contact rapproché depuis l'attaque marine. Il n'y avait que le soir, quand la nuit camouflait toutes les âmes, que le bateau dormait, qu'ils osaient s'endormir l'un contre l'autre. Il ne se passait rien de plus, pas de longues embrassades ni de nuits passionnées, juste un contact apaisant.

Les yeux de la jeune femme reprirent leur couleur verte et elle s'écarta un peu du rookie. Durant quelques seconde, la surprise put se lire dans les yeux de Kidd. Pourtant, sa main ne bougeât pas de la taille de la blonde.

« Capitaine, on est à la surface ! hurla Ernesto avant de poursuivre quelques secondes plus tard : Ah, et pavillon ennemi en vue aussi ! »

Un juron s'échappa des lèvres du rouquin alors qu'il sortait précipitamment de sa chambre, suivit de près par la tueuse. Ils arrivèrent sur le pont où régnait une agitation inhabituelle suite à la découverte du bateau ennemi. La mer était agitée, mais rien d'anormal pour le nouveau monde, le ciel était clair, dégagé, seuls quelques nuages se risquaient à traverser le bleu azur des cieux.

« C'est qui ? demanda Kidd avec sa délicatesse si caractéristique.

- On dirait le pavillon rouge, hésita l'homme à la vigie.

- Drake ? S'étonna Cassy.

- Tu le connais ? s'enquit le capitaine.

- C'est un ami, nous avons débutés en même temps et faits nos classes ensembles, informa la blonde.

- Ami ou pas, c'est un rival.»trancha le cap'tain.

* * *

Voilà ! Bonne nouvelle -et cette fois c'est vrai-, j'ai commençé le chapitre 7. Eh oui ! Avis aux fan de Monsieur X Drake, il va entrer en scène, je ne sais pas quand j'aurais finis le chapitre, je vais voir si je peux sacrifier ma révision d'Espagnol pour poster dans la soirée -dieux que je hais l'espagnol...

Bonne soirée, et à bientôt !

ps : Si ça peut vous mottiver, une review c'est un CD de Zaz qui est brûlé ;).


	7. Chapitre septième - Drake

_Hey ! Bijour, Bijour ! _

_Voilà le chapitre 7 en avance car je ne posterais rien ce Week end sur cette fiction. Je vais plutôt essayer d'avancer dans mon autre fanfic (The Call Of The Wave) et peut être accésoirement sur mon Bac Blanc XD. En tout cas, voilà les réponces aux review et encore merci pour tous vos petits messages que j'adore !_

**Mangy :** C'est plus que tordu si tu veux mon avis, c'est carrèment malsain. En fait non, je ne l'ai pas oublié c'est juste que je n'ai pas eu l'envie de lui créer une vie. Merci pour ton commentaire !

**ShaunyBlackSheep:** Tu ne connais pas Zaz ? Tu as de la chance ;)

**Trafalgar-Lucia:** Ce ne sera pas la dernière fois qu'elle va frustrer Kidd. En fait je ne vais pas beaucoup parler de Drake, il est la pendant la moitié du chapitre mais il réaparaitrat un peu plus tard dans l'histoire !

**GeniusChameleon :**Pas une sauvage, une pervese plutôt. Mais nous le sommes un peu tous finalement ^^. Je ne vais pas caser un lemon au chapitre 6, ça ferait beaucoup trop bacclé comme histoire XD.

**Pauline** : Eh bien, j'aime bien Drake mais pas plus que ça, je préfère largement Kidd ou Law (m'enfin, l'amour de ma vie est et restera Ace !). En fait, parmis les supernovae il y a vraiment des personnages interessants à développer, je vais travailler ça ;)

**Roblochon :** Regarde, ce chapitre brille encore plus que le précédent ! Faut que je fasse attention, un peu plus et je vais te cramer la rétine XD. Eh bien, mon espagnol fut chiant mais concluant, malgrè un manque cruel d'interet pour la matière, j'ai eu un 16 à mon oral blanc :D

**Simili D Axel :** Non, je n'ai pas une dent contre Zaz, je milite pour qu'on lui coupe l'autorisation de chanter, nuance ! Drake est tout à fait fréquentable vois-tu ;). Pour ce qui est de The Call of the Wave, je n'ai pas encore commencée la suite, mais je vais surement en écrire une bonne partie ce Week-end. Oh regarde là bas, ce serait pas Barbe Blanche ?! *voit Simili D Axel détaller comme un lapin*.

**Portgas D. Hikaru:** Ca c'est du presto ^^ Mais merci de ton avis !

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

Chapitre septième - Drake

Drake ne montrait aucune trace d'hostilité, son navire voguait tranquillement, il semblait être arrivé lui aussi depuis peu de temps. Quand les deux bâtiments se croisèrent, ils se stoppèrent d'un même mouvement. Kidd avait l'intention de se battre, Cassy le voyait à la façon d'être du rouquin qu'il avait besoin d'écraser un ennemi. Cependant, Drake ne semblait pas disposé à jouer à la guéguerre...

« Eustass Cap'tain Kidd, je ne suis pas surpris de te voir ici, lança Drake depuis le pont de son bateau.

- Maintenant que nous avons quittés Shabondy, tous les coups sont permis ! » Sourit malsainement Eustass.

Drake plissa les yeux, il fixa la jeune femme blonde qui se tenait juste derrière le pirate aux cheveux rouge. L'officier déchu fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, et donna ordre à ses hommes d'avancer jusqu'au navire des Kidd. Une fois les deux bâtiments suffisamment proches, le brun sauta sur le pont du bateau ennemi.

« On dirait que la marine est en train de perdre ses meilleurs éléments, commença le pavillon rouge en regardant la blonde.

- Je suppose que je dois prendre ça pour un compliment » ? Ricanna la contre-amirale.

La jeune femme fit un pas en avant afin d'être à la hauteur de Kidd. Drake s'approcha lentement, un fin sourire fendant ses lèvres.

« C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir, Cassydie, sourie le pirate.

- Tu n'as pas changé, toujours qu'à moitié habillé, remarqua la blonde.

- Tout comme toi, s'esclaffa l'ancien officier.

- C'est très émouvant tout ça, trancha Kidd. Mais là t'es sur mon bâtiment, alors soit tu bouges, soit tu finis dans le fond.

Le brun embrassa l'assistance du regard, tous les membres d'équipage étaient là, au centre il y avait Kidd, il était toujours aussi imposant. Cassy se tenait à sa droite, s'il n'avait pas su que son second était Killer, il aurait pu penser que c'était elle. Le bâtiment était décoré bizarrement, beaucoup de rouge et de orange, quelques armes accrochés au mur et bien sur l'éternel pavillon noir.

« Je dois régler une affaire urgente, mais la prochaine fois Kidd, on réglera ça, informa le brun.

- Et tu crois que je vais gentiment te laisser repartir ? ironisa le rouquin.

- Je ne crois pas que la demoiselle ait envie de nous voir nous entre tuer maintenant, » argumenta-t-il.

La blonde hocha la tête puis lança un regard lourd de sens à Kidd. L'officier déchu s'approcha encore un peu plus de son ancienne collègue, son rival lui lançait des regards haineux. Le pirate aux cheveux roux fit quelque chose que seulement certaines personnes virent, il se rapprocha imperceptiblement de la jeune femme, juste par sécurité. Sa main se tendit vers elle de quelques millimètres. S'il n'attaquait pas Drake ce n'était pas pour ne pas froisser sa captive mais juste par précaution. Ils venaient à peine d'arriver dans le nouveau monde et un combat contre un autre rookie l'affaiblirait lui et son équipage. Alors s'il croisait la route d'un empereur, il ne serait pas au top de sa forme pour le tuer et prendre sa place.

« Tu ne voudrais pas rejoindre mon équipage ? demanda soudain Drake à l'intention de la jeune femme blonde.

- Ça ne va pas être possible, déclina Cassy avec un sourire.

- Dommage... Si tu change d'avis amour, tu sais où me trouver, » conclu-t-il.

Sur-ce, il remonta à bord de son bâtiment sous les yeux méfiants du pirate aux cheveux roux. Son regard dériva un instant sur la blonde qui offrait un sourire radieux à son ancien collègue. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce rookie, avec une prime non négligeable, était aussi proche de la jeune femme qui résidait maintenant sur son navire. Le bateau de Drake s'éloignait peu à peu alors que celui de Kidd partait dans le sens contraire, chacun se dirigeant vers une île différente. Le soleil descendait doucement dans le ciel, amenant une faible lumière orangée avec lui alors les rayons se reflétaient sur l'eau. La mer était étrangement calme pour le nouveau monde, les pirates du Kidd se faisaient une autre idée de l'étendue d'eau la plus dangereuse du monde.

Cassy était appuyée sur la rambarde du bateau, le vent fouettait doucement son visage que des fines gouttelettes d'eau se déposaient sur son visage. Elle avait attachée ses cheveux en un chignon haut, laissant quelques mèches dépasser d'un air sauvage. Une forte odeur de sel marin flottait dans l'air aidant la jeune femme à se vider l'esprit. Elle n'avait pas vu Drake depuis qu'il avait quitté la marine en volant avec lui un navire de guerre. Il lui avait dit qu'il partait, lui avait même proposé de venir, mais Cassy était trop consciente du fardeau qu'elle aurait imposée au pirate si elle était partie avec lui. _Ils_ l'auraient retrouvée et la blonde refusait d'impliquer qui que ce soit dans ses histoires de chasse à l'homme. Une main posée sur sa taille la remmena à la réalité alors qu'elle sentie le souffle régulier de Kidd venir caresser sa nuque. Les mains du pirate se contractèrent infiniment et il vint plaquer son torse contre le dos de la blonde.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et l'autre guignol ? » demanda le rouquin d'une voix rauque.

Un sourire taquin fendit les lèvres de la jeune femme. Les doigts froids de Kidd se baladaient sur ses hanches, descendaient jusqu'au haut de ses cuisse, puis remontaient sur son ventre alors que ses lèvres frôlaient la peau fine de la nuque de Cassy.

« Serais-ce de la jalousie ? S'amusa-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer. » grogna le pirate, s'écartant d'elle brutalement.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit et elle se retourna pour faire face au rouquin. Il n'avait pas l'air énervé mais plutôt vexé.

« Non ! Se moqua-t-elle, alors tu es vraiment jaloux ! s'exclama Cassy.

- Je te dis que non ! Beugla le capitaine.

- Alors pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? Répliqua la jeune femme

- Parce que Drake est mon ennemi et que la moindre info peut me donner un avantage ! » détourna Kidd.

Cassy le regarda avec des yeux rond avant d'éclater de rire. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rit comme ça, à plein poumons, sans se soucier des ombres qui obscurcissaient sa vie et qui menaçaient son existence.

« T'es pas si con que ça finalement, » lâcha-t-elle, une fois son fou rire passé.

Kidd lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'éloigner puis de rebrousser chemin avant de revenir se placer devant elle.

« Pourquoi il t'as appelé Cassydie ? Questionna subitement le pirate.

- Parce que c'est mon prénom, répondit-elle tout naturellement.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu t'appelais Cassy, répliqua l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

- Cassy c'est le diminutif de Cassydie, réfléchit de temps en temps Kidd. » conclu la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

Il en resta coïte.

« Cap'tain ! Ile en vue ! »

* * *

_Une fin pas forcément très travaillée mais je voulais garder l'île pour le prochain chapitre ^^ Merci d'être passé, laissez un petite message ça fait toujours plaisir ! _

_MlleX, qui vous salue bien bas._


End file.
